


Writing for Two

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, NO ASSBABIES, Pregnancy, Pregnant Trans Jean, Trans Jean, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wanted to just sleep, but Jean is somehow still awake.  Marco does eventually coax him to bed, but it does take a little convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some disclaimers before you read this fic:
> 
> \- I have never been pregnant, so all my information on how pregnancy feels is from the internet and my mom  
> \- Jean is a man with a uterus. There's no ass babies. Jean is around seven months pregnant in this fic.  
> \- There's no wrong way to be trans. The Jean in this AU decided that he could handle going through pregnancy. Real life trans people do sometimes choose this, just as other real life trans people decide they cannot.  
> \- If you want to fight me about this fic, meet me in the pit (aka [my askbox on Tumblr](http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/ask))

  Marco had been sleeping peacefully.  Had being the key word:  A lot of noise and movement when his husband sat down on his side of the bed had jerked Marco awake.  Judging by the quiet grumbling, the whirring noises, and the clack of a keyboard, Marco could only assume that Jean was writing something on his laptop.  Marco let out the tiniest of sighs as he pried his eyes open, squinting in the bright light from the lamp on Jean’s bedside table to stare at his husband.  Jean’s hair was sticking up in several directions, probably from him dragging a hand through it every few minutes whenever he wrote something he wasn’t sure about.  And, judging by the deep bags underneath Jean’s eyes, he still hadn’t gone to bed.

  “Jean...Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  Marco asked drowsily, attempting to prop himself up on his elbows and failing magnificently.  Jean jumped slightly as he turned to see Marco’s sleepy face, the slightly frightened look on his face falling away when he realized that Marco was awake.  Jean sighed and relaxed back into his pillows and the headboard for a second, shaking his head slightly.

  “Fuck, Marco, you scared the shit outta me,” He groused, dragging a hand through his hair again as the other went to rub at his eyes.  Marco let out a garbled sound that could’ve been something about not smelling shit, so Jean was obviously lying. Jean either didn’t understand sleepy Marco speak that well, or he was intentionally ignoring Marco’s smartass answer, as his eyes drifted back towards the screen and he started typing.  Before Marco could ask his question again, Jean paused for a second, beating Marco to the punch as he answered.

  “Couldn’t sleep.  You know it’s been rough for me lately,” Jean grumbled, one of his hands dropping to his round belly almost as if he were swatting at a fly.  “Kiddo’s been keeping me up with its damn karate moves, so I decided I’d get some work done.”  He shifted around again with an annoyed grumble, obviously unable to find some configuration of his limbs that would feel comfortable enough to work in.  Marco let out a sympathetic noise and scooted himself into an almost upright position, patting a hand over Jean’s gently.  Jean flinched slightly when Marco’s arm brushed against his breast, and he couldn’t have hated every part of his existence more than at that moment as that set off a chain reaction of aches and pains he’d been trying to ignore for the past three hours.  Marco’s murmured apologies helped Jean relax a little bit, enough that he could reach back over to grab his laptop and continue writing.  Marco watched him in silence for a moment, blinking a little bit more as his sleepiness fell away and squinting at the tiny digital clock in the corner of Jean’s screen.

  “It’s supposed to be better to try and lay down with your eyes closed, even if you can’t sleep, y’know?  Being on the internet’s just gonna keep you up more,”  Marco said hesitantly, reaching out for Jean’s laptop with the intent of closing it.  “I know you have a deadline, but…It’s 3am, please, ju-”

  “Marco Kirschstein-Bodt, I am writing for TWO at the moment, let me live my life,” Jean snapped angrily, swatting at his husband’s hands and possessively pushing the laptop as far away from Marco’s side of the bed as possible without it overbalancing.  Marco stared at him for a few seconds, watching as Jean eventually stopped protectively shielding his laptop and started pecking at the keys, before he could figure out exactly _how_ to respond to that.

  “Jean...Babies can’t write.  They can’t read.  They have no clue what the heck you’re doing.  Just...Please, lay down or something?”  Jean huffed loudly as Marco spoke, pouting at his laptop’s screen even as he saved his work.  Marco smiled and leaned up to kiss Jean’s neck as thanks for putting his work away.  The laptop struggled to shut down, apparently not nearly as happy as Marco was about Jean attempting to go to sleep, but it did eventually stop whirring.  Jean went to lean over and put it on the desk, but Marco had already rolled up and grabbed it quickly, encouraging Jean to lay back down as he set it on the desk instead.  

  Jean looked like he wanted to say something about Marco _doing_ things for him (again), but he instead sighed and wiggled down slightly until he could rest against his pillows instead of the headboard.  It took a second for Jean to realize the light was still on, waving Marco away (who had started to come back around to Jean’s side of the bed) so he could stretch and turn it off himself.  Marco sighed as he flopped back onto their bed gracelessly, earning an eyeroll and chuckle from Jean, and soon was curled back around his husband.  As much as Marco hoped that was the end of that, it wasn’t.  Not even a minute after Marco had closed his eyes, did Jean start shifting around, shoving his pillows around in a feeble attempt at getting comfortable.  Marco didn’t say anything, not even knowing if there was any way for him _to_ help at this point.

  “...I hate this,” Jean grumbled under his breath eventually, still trying to find a comfortable position to lay.  He was half on his side, one arm stretched out above his head while the other crossed his chest and laid close to Marco’s arms.  Jean probably didn’t think that Marco had heard him, judging by how much he jumped when Marco slowly rested his hand against Jean’s.

  “You know, we didn’t have to do this,” Marco mumbled.  “We could’ve gotten a surrogate one day…”  Before the words were out of his mouth, Jean’s was shaking his head fiercely, a severe frown on his face that was only barely visible in the dim light.

  “Fuck that.  Might as well make _some_ use of these shitty parts since I got them,” Jean reiterated with a sigh.  Marco let out a sleepy grumble, to at least let Jean know he had been listening.  “Just...Y’know, never again,” Jean said with a loud sigh.  Marco let out a sleepy chuckle, forcing his eyes open for a second, watching Jean gently rub his round belly.

  “...We’re going to be parents in two months,” Marco said slowly, realization and fear making his eyes widen.  Jean let out a loud split second cackle that made Marco jump slightly (and judging by the almost immediately following noise of annoyance, it made their child kick as well).

  “You just realized that?”  Jean laughed quietly.  His neck popped loudly when he twisted around a bit to look at Marco’s face, the sound only grossing him out a little bit.  Marco pouted silently for a second, before scooting closer to Jean and offering him another pillow.  Jean immediately grabbed it and shoved it between his knees with a grumble of ‘thanks’.  That seemed to do the trick though:  Jean let out a quiet sigh as he all but melted into the bed, not even seeming annoyed as Marco gently bumped his nose against Jean’s cheek to kiss him.  Jean let out an agreeable noise as Marco let his head drop close to Jean’s shoulder, and that was almost the end of that conversation.

  “You’re gonna make a great father, y’know,” Marco mumbled almost incoherently against Jean’s neck, needing to let Jean know what he’d realized earlier in the day while he’d been at work.  (What had spurred Marco’s sudden realization was the texts Jean had sent him throughout the day.  They were lists of things that should be done before Jean’s due date, and most of them were crossed off.  The only thing that was really left on the list that was important was to put together the crib, which Marco was going to be doing tomorrow, under Jean’s watchful eye.)  Judging by the deep, even breathing coming from Jean, he probably hadn’t heard Marco’s statement.  But that was okay; Marco could just tell him in the morning.


End file.
